50 Drabbles for Donna and the Doctor
by Vix of TARDIS
Summary: According to prompts from the live journal community doctor donna. Doctor Donna friends...or more, perhaps.
1. Midnight Promises

She watched him sleep, not surprised that he'd asked her to stay. She  
kept her promise, stayed by his side, kept the light on. He'd gone  
through unspeakable horror that day, and she'd missed it, relaxing in  
the sun, with every comfort. How could she have been so wrong, leaving  
him to his manic devices? Perhaps she'd have put herself in danger,  
but at least he'd have had a friend. He shifted, frowning, muttering,  
"...because I'm clever...let me help you...let me go! _Molto  
bene_..._allons-y_..." She stroked his hair until he calmed,  
and promised him she'd never let him go again.


	2. Resolution

"Maybe you should tell her that..."

The words stung. "I think you should go." He did, but not without  
telling Donna goodbye. Donna Noble, once the most important woman in  
the universe. "She still is." Sylvia couldn't believe his arrogance.  
"Perhaps I've made mistakes, but haven't we all? How dare he tell me how  
to treat my own child?! And now, this...Doctor...is leaving her, no  
better than before. He's even turned my own dad against me! Well, no  
more. Donna will be brilliant again, and she won't need some skinny  
alien to make it happen!" Sylvia would see to that!


	3. Pub Mates

The Doctor and Donna were drinking together, as he kept a few bottles of various spirits in the TARDIS pub -- just in case.

After their "holiday" on Midnight, some stiff drinks were in order. Several strong ones later, the Doctor swigged from an old bottle, not offering Donna any.

"Oi, Spaceman! What's that you're drinkin'?" "You wouldn't like it." "Will it kill me?" "Nope. Just that, well..." "Gimme!" She chugged. Next thing she knew, they were naked on the floor. "Blimey, that was disgusting! The drink, I mean...mostly. What the hell was that?"

The Doctor grinned manically, "It's green!"


	4. Into The Fire

Fire spewed everywhere from the sky, the ground, the very air burned

Fire spewed everywhere – from the sky, the ground, the very air burned. So many lives, such potential – in a moment, gone. His fault, he knew, and nothing could be done. He should go, leave the timeline to its ruin, stop interfering, let it go. Only he – and Donna would know. He set coordinates to leave, but he hardly estimated the power of her tears, and he knew she'd be a constant reminder of his failure to save even one. Then, he'd likely lose her too, and he'd had quite enough of that. He reached back into the fire, without regret.


	5. Night Watch

Donna remembered nights where her granddad showed her everything in the

Donna remembered nights where her granddad showed her everything in the  
sky. The telescope was old, but reliable, just like him. Her parents  
never understood. Dad always too busy, Mum always too preoccupied.  
Donna just wasn't important enough -- even so, Gramps wanted her to see  
something of what he saw out there. "One day, you'll see, we're not  
alone! I know it!" Donna wasn't sure she believed, but she wanted to  
because he did.

As the TARDIS moved away from Earth, Donna and the Doctor waved. She  
knew Gramps would be watching. She was so glad that he'd been right.


	6. Another Chance

She saw how lost Mum was, without Dad by her side, though in truth, he

was gone long ago. Or rather, she'd left him, though they'd still

shared a bed. Now guilt and shame were fed by grief, and Donna had

nowhere to go when Mum pushed her away. Gramps was there and willing,

but Mum needed him more. Donna remembered her wedding, and was sad Dad

never got a second chance giving her away. She regretted not going with

the Doctor - she so wanted to feel that way again. She'd find him

someday, then there'd be no stopping her!


	7. Strangers

He stared into her eyes, desperately racking his brain in the seconds they had left, for another solution. Meeting his gaze -- her thoughts matched his in every way; she knew -- they knew -- this was her only chance. Still, she begged him not to do it, as much as they both knew he must. The sacrifice was made, and Donna slept.

"She won't remember anything -- she can't -- but you, and the entire

universe will remember what she's done, even though she forgot -- let her

know she's brilliant, and she will be."

When she woke, they were strangers. He walked away alone.


	8. Small Pleasure

_"Is she there? The nice woman?" _the voice implores. "She's dead!"

Donna whispers. "Help her." The Doctor encourages. "I'm here..."

Donna hadn't known Miss Evangelista long, just enough to know they

weren't so different, though their insecurities manifested conversely.

Donna came off brash and bold - Miss Evangelista, shy, withdrawn. Yet,

somehow, without Donna realising, they'd connected.

_"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh..."_ Donna gives her word,

never knowing if the dead woman hears. _"Ice cream...ice cream..." _ In

the end, she'd only wanted happiness. Small pleasure for a troubled

soul - it's over. Donna cries, and the Doctor silently consoles her.


	9. Clever

The Doctor is gone. The Sontarans must choose life or death, knowing

he'll die saving the Earth. Martha and Donna will live. He hopes his

regrets, well wishes and goodbyes are enough.

Donna gazes at the empty pod. "How could you?! I give you forever, and

you do this?!" Martha only shakes her head sadly. Too quickly, the boy

does something clever, and disappears -- just as suddenly, the Doctor's

back -- pale, breathless, and miraculously, not dead. Martha embraces

him, but Donna slaps him soundly first to say, "What the hell were you

thinking, Spaceman?!", before she must embrace him too.


	10. Strangely Shocked

"Never in a million years. Absolutely NOT! That alien streak of

nothing spaceman - so skinny you'd get a paper cut from hugging him? I

can't imagine what a paper cut down there would - eww! No thanks! No

way that's happening! We're so not a couple. And now he needs a shock?

Oh, I'll give him a shock - he won't know what hit him, and he'll be

damn lucky! Not that sort of lucky, but he did ask for it!"

After the snog, Donna was strangely shocked her tongue wasn't bleeding,

and that anchovies and ginger beer didn't taste half bad!


	11. Brilliant

He shivered, still slightly damp -- exhausted, he lay on his bed, only

shedding jacket and shoes. His brilliant Donna was safe at home, her

memories taken away. But he couldn't forget. He remembered coming back

from Midnight, traumatised and aching. Donna stayed with him, massaging

his temples until he fell asleep. She couldn't stop his nightmares, but

was there when he woke up. He remembered her face in Pompeii, when he'd

gone back just for her, her tears for the Ood, her embrace at the

fortune teller's, just before...

His Donna was gone. Her brilliance would have to sustain him.


	12. Always Alright

Donna woke to a knock on her bedroom door. She was used to waking up

alone, but she'd never been so lonely. She'd had the perfect life,

while it lasted -- a loving husband, two beautiful children -- she was

none the wiser, for awhile. Her heart ached to feel such love again,

but she realised this life -- so lovely -- was never real. Though it

didn't seem so now, Donna knew real life was better -- she had a friend

she could travel with forever -- spoiler book be damned! Another

knock. "Donna? Are you alright?" "Always." She replied, and let the

Doctor in.


	13. Daughter

He'd been a dad before, but he was not prepared to do it again. A clone

isn't really a daughter, not technically. Then again, Jenny wasn't

technically a clone either - she was a fabricated soldier - a generated

anomaly - where she got her name. Still, Donna wouldn't hear it.

Anomaly or no, she was his daughter, and he _would_ accept her.

"Two hearts." Donna insisted, the stethoscope confirmed: Jenny was not

to be denied. The soldier learned her lessons well, and taught the

Doctor in return. When she died in his arms, she was truly his, and

Donna finally, sadly, understood.


	14. He Never Would

Jenny was dead. There would be no regeneration. On the brink of peace,

the final sacrifice in the name of war. The Doctor seethed with

righteous anger. The power was in his hands now -- he held the gun, Cobb

at his mercy. Couldn't he, just this once, give in to the rage that was

rightfully his? With one last look at Jenny, he knew he never would.

Humans and Hath would learn from his example -- if they wanted to

survive. He put down the gun. There'd be no more killing today. Peace

in Jenny's honour. Donna was never more proud.


	15. For Dear Life

"Turn left!" The mysterious blonde woman says, so urgently. Donna

finally must believe. The horror isn't nearly over. Something about

this -- Doctor? Donna seeks reassurance, sadly, not forthcoming -- she

will die, she knows that now, and yet, somehow, the fate of the world --

the Doctor's world, not even hers, she suspects -- rests on a change in

direction she must force herself to make. Somehow, she succeeds, and

dies knowing she's done the right thing. The blonde woman speaks two

words, and Donna comes to herself, and it all comes back.

Donna remembers the Doctor and embraces him for dear life.


	16. A Bit Less Deeply

She'd insisted they share the only bed, though he'd offered to sleep on

the floor. Too tired to argue, he'd relented. They slept peacefully,

until Donna couldn't take it anymore.

"Doctor, wake up!" Donna shoved him. "What?" "You were snoring!" "I

don't snore - well, I might breathe a bit more deeply..." "Breathe a

bit less deeply, then! I'm trying to sleep!" "I wasn't trying." Donna

swatted him.

"And I wasn't snoring!" He reiterated, indignantly. "Just go back to

sleep - quietly!" He did. Until Donna woke him up with her own

snoring.

He decided the floor wasn't so bad after all.


	17. If He Was Lucky

Rose was gone. He'd burnt up a sun just to say goodbye. Useless, as it

happened -- when the time came to say the words he needed to, the breach

had closed -- he was alone. Though the time had come, the words hadn't.

Just as well Rose never heard. In the end he couldn't burden her.

Tears still rolling down his cheeks, no time to mourn, the fiery bride

appeared. Screaming, shouting, stopping him -- she saved him from

himself.

By the time Donna Noble left, the Doctor's hope was restored, still

damaged, but healing.

They'd meet again, if he was lucky.


	18. So Not

Of all the things she must endure in her travels with the Doctor, Donna

hates this the most. She hates it with a passion, unquenchable by even

the coldest bucket of water poured over their heads - like last time.

She wonders what the universe has against her. Why is it when she's

enjoying herself the most, someone always has to mention it - it's not

like she brings it on herself, right? Worse yet, he apparently enjoys

it, if his smirk is any indication! She'd have to slap him next time.

This is getting ridiculous!

"We are SO NOT A COUPLE!!!"


	19. Skills

Donna took pride in the skills she'd picked up in all her years as a

temp. If there was one thing Donna Noble could do, that was improvise.

She'd saved many a company account that way - seeing what others passed

over because they were too busy, or just plain couldn't be arsed.

She'd come up with exactly what the Doctor needed to deal with the

adipose problem. She'd found the right numerical pattern on Messaline,

and now, because of her, the universe was safe from the Daleks again.

So why couldn't she find a way to live with her memories?


	20. Unknown

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna smiles, as the Doctor spots his

long lost Rose, coming home from far away. Donna feels his joy as he

runs to meet her as though it was her own - and it is, fleetingly.

EXTERMINATE! An unseen Dalek - Jack fires in time to destroy it, too

late to prevent the worst - Donna runs to the Doctor - in Rose's arms he

rallies - enough to get him to the TARDIS, but not enough - "It's

starting." Jack pulls the women away, as the Doctor's body floods with

energy, and Rose and Donna cry, fearing the unknown.


	21. Still Me

"I'm regenerating." He murmurs, as he's consumed by the too familiar pain, weakness and worry -- for them, not for himself -- juxtaposed with renewal and relief. Fighting for clarity, with a new sense of purposeful direction, he struggles for exactly what he wants, knowing for once, he has the means to get it. Change is no longer inevitable, and the hand accepts what he no longer needs.

Donna stares, stunned and thrilled at the Doctor, nearly dead moments ago, now embracing Rose, explaining, "I'm still me."

Jack beams, and Donna looks on, happy, not knowing life will never be the same.


	22. A Year

Had it already been a year? No. She was supposed to travel with him

forever. Forever means forever, not just a lark, playing alien tourist,

saving a world or two, home in time for Christmas. It wasn't all about

her, Donna knew -- he needed someone. Who else would save him from

himself? Not Martha, Sarah, Jack...they had their own lives, and

rightly so. He'd left Rose with his "brother", never to return -- who'd

be there for him? If she kept her memories, she'd die, and he'd be

even more alone. Still, she couldn't help protesting as he made her

forget.


	23. Remember

He wished he'd taken a picture. At least then he'd have something real,

something tangible to remind him. Oh, he knew he could recall her

anytime he liked, could even go back in time - though he'd never

seriously entertain that notion - he'd cause a paradox, ripping the

fabric of space and time - he'd done that far too many times before and

paid the price. Even so, it was tempting - he was so lonely without

her, but he couldn't let her die. His hearts were broken yet again.

There'd never be another Donna Noble, but the Doctor would always

remember her.


	24. Dissipation

"Donna Noble, I am so, so sorry!" "NO!" Donna cried. The Doctor  
touched her temples and began -- Donna reluctantly slept. Suddenly, the  
solution came to him! He only hoped he wasn't too late. He frantically  
set the coordinates he'd never intended to use again.

"So, all you needed was to get me onto your planet, so the metacrisis  
could dissipate? Well, duh! I coulda told you that! But do you ever  
listen, Spaceman?" "Well, I can see that it worked! And technically,  
metacrises can't dissipate, that's impossible… Donna looked horrified --  
"NO, please!" She screamed.

Trembling, the Doctor woke up alone.


	25. StarCrossed

"If you were just gonna mock me, you coulda picked something less humiliating!" Donna slapped the Doctor with a rolled up tabloid, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"What?!" He tried to open the door, but the TARDIS sided with Donna. He knocked. "Donna! I'm sorry! I really didn't know!!!"

"Got me all excited, didn't you? I was gonna meet my favourite movie stars. You even had me bring my autograph book! DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID I LOOKED?!"

The Doctor opened Donna's forgotten tabloid again, realising his honest mistake.

"How could I know you meant 'Brangelina' and not 'Octomom'?!"


	26. From A Distance

The Doctor watched Donna from a distance. This would be the last time he could ever see her – at least through these eyes. She could never see him again, but that was alright, as long as she was happy. She'd be lovingly supported, the Doctor was certain. Shaun was good for Donna. He'd stay and care for her, the Doctor knew, and Sylvia would always be there – she'd taken the Doctor's words to heart, had finally become the mother Donna needed, and it truly was his honour to return Wilfred safe and sound to watch the skies on Donna's behalf.


	27. Time Lord Victorious

The battle was won. He was again, for all intents and purposes, Time Lord Victorious. Not in the way he'd thought before – that was a mistake for which he'd paid dearly. He knew he was merely a survivor, yet he'd won the day – the Master and Gallifrey, joined in the eternal abyss. And still he lived. The Earth was saved, and he was alive. The prophecy had come and gone, he thought. Donna would still be brilliant, though she never could remember, and he'd live to fight again – the four knocks pierced his soul – he knew it was the end.


	28. Two Old Men

Two old men watched Donna from the café window. Both knowing she could never remember, though her granddad, Wilfred, still clung to hope, the Doctor cut him off – "She'll die!" Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off her. His brilliant, clever Donna – defending what was hers. Her car, in this case, as her fiancé, Shaun closely stayed in line. "She's making do." Wilfred said, a little sadly, "Aren't we all." The Doctor replied, regretting choices he'd made, in his attempts to do just that. In the end, the two old men consoled each other over things that might have been.


	29. Alone

It was always like this. They'd find each other, usually by chance, occasionally by design – regardless, they'd have the whole of time and space at their disposal, and they'd run – he'd save a world or two, or more, while she – it was usually a woman, with few exceptions – would be his helper, his assistant – his travelling companion. Only recently, did he ever regret – this brilliant, fantastic – game.

"What have I been playing at?" He mused sadly, standing in the rain, leaving Donna with her family after he took all her memories. "No more." He vowed. He'd have to go alone.


	30. She Forgot

As she read a bedtime story to her children, something entered her mind – a flying blue box, and a man – a wonderful man, who could take her anywhere, anywhen – she considered telling that story instead, but then she forgot. It was morning again, time to take the children to school. Then, a note, a meeting – her entire world destroyed – then she remembered -- the man with the box was real, but her children were not. She cried, then went on, in the flying blue box, until she, and the man, saved the universe many times over. But then – she forgot.


	31. Option Considered

The day had been a whirlwind – so exciting, doing things she'd never dreamed – even if it hadn't gone as planned, Donna considered herself lucky – after all, she discovered the truth about Lance, hadn't she? Still, she was terrified, because she'd seen – this Doctor – what he was capable of, unleashed. He was far too dangerous – although – he needed someone to stop him. For a moment, Donna actually considered going with this alien. "But Gramps needs me – here on Earth!" She shuddered, realising there was another option. Donna couldn't possibly – not now. No. She'd stay and travel, and find her own way.


	32. Not Alone

Donna hugged him tenderly. He'd gone through so much, it was hard to believe she'd come so close to losing him. She'd never seen the Doctor so vulnerable – not even on Pompeii, when he'd fought her so hard – she later realised, he was fighting himself most of all. Saving just one family did him good. She thought she'd understood – now she knew she could only imagine his agony at being rendered powerless, not even able to save himself – someone died, so he would live – Donna knew he couldn't bear it. Not alone. Donna promised him – and herself – to stay forever.


End file.
